


Об изменениях, фантазиях и принятии решений

by KittyNoya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoya/pseuds/KittyNoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И размышляет Хельмеппо, кстати, в последнее время слишком много. Это не к добру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об изменениях, фантазиях и принятии решений

Хельмеппо понятия не имеет, что его разбудило. Вот, только что, он спал – и снилась ему собственная яхта, легкий шелест паруса, искрящийся коктейль на столике и две красотки, льнущие к нему в шезлонге, ведь доски палубы занозистые, а в шезлонге места мало, Вы же не против, Хельмеппо-сан, и еще вот так упругой грудью по голой коже, да, детка, – а через мгновение он просыпается в спальне Дозора, в своей ночнушке, под сбившимся в душный ком колючим одеялом, с замерзшими ногами и перспективой отсутствия яхты, коктейля и голых красоток следующие пятьдесят лет.

«А пятьдесят лет – это, черт возьми, просто адски долго, если подумать, - мрачно думает Хельмеппо, и хочет обратно в сон, и тут то и слышит ерзание рядом. Да и сопит Коби, вроде как, чересчур громко. – А если этот коротышка надумал соплями обвеситься, я… не знаю, что сделаю».

\- Х-хельмеппо-сан? - сдавленным шепотом окликает его темная куча с соседнего футона. Но откровенно лениво даже рот открывать, поэтому Хельмеппо продолжает лежать беззвучно и неподвижно. И этого, очевидно, достаточно, чтобы Коби уверился в беспочвенности своих подозрений.

Поэтому следующие несколько минут Морган-младший в шоке – не шоке, но, несомненно, в состоянии охренения, слушает, как в паре метров от него дрочит коротышка-вроде-как-его-единственный-друг-и-все-такое. Коби – под одеялом, о да, все более чем прилично и целомудренно – слабо вздрагивает, дергает рукой – краем глаза Хельмеппо улавливает рвано ходящий, высунувшийся из-под одеяла локоть – и чуть слышно поскуливает на выдохе.

Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Потому что сложно представить себе кого-то, более асексуального, чем Коби. Потому что он нормальным людям в пупок дышит, он пухлый, непропорциональный очкарик, он под завязку набит какими-то бредовыми принципами, помешан на Мугиваре и мечте стать офицером Дозора, и у него розовые волосы.

А Коби – совсем близко, руку протяни, и дотронешься, – захлебывается очередным вдохом, каменеет, шумно хватает ртом воздух и бессильно растекается по лежанке. Через некоторое время отползает к краю, недолго вертит одеяло, натягивает на себя и затихает.

В голове у Хельмеппо звенящая пустота, и, вроде бы, в одной из тех умных книг из отцовской библиотеки, просмотренных от нечего делать по диагонали, это состояние обзывали «когнитивным диссонансом». В этом же состоянии он и засыпает, и, проснувшись, ничего не помнит. Ровно до того момента, как повернув голову, натыкается взглядом на голую спину Коби. Тот сидит на разворошенной постели и натягивает форму.

Хельмеппо моргает, отворачивается и смотрит в потолок. И уверенно решает для себя, что ничего не было. Совсем ничего, и он ничего не хочет знать, а раз так, то и думать не о чем. Абсолютно.

 

И он старательно не думает ни о чем странном две недели. А происходящее дальше - дико непривычно. Вместо давящего равнодушия и свинцового уныния за осознанием того, что да, хрен он получит яхту, коктейль и девочек раньше, чем лет через пятьдесят, приходит нездоровая – для него – злость. И он выпаливает растерянному – ну почему он так растерянно и неуверенно смотрит? – Коби, что не собирается ждать. И ликует, стряхивая липкие путы сомнений, когда впервые он, он убеждает Коби в чем-то безумном, а не Коби его! Это так сладко, признание Коби его правоты проходится замшевой тряпочкой по потускневшему самолюбию, и он не позволяет себе ныть даже мысленно целых полтора часа тренировок.

Наутро у него болит все, что только может болеть, кружится голова и подозрительно пошкрябывает в горле. Но отступать поздно, в глазах Коби, который, кстати, разбитость собственного тщедушного организма скрывает из рук вон плохо, периодически вспыхивает почти-восхищение. Почти такое же, с каким будущий Адмирал поглядывает на листовку с портретом Мугивары. А к середине дня голова и горло перестают доставлять неудобства, и, в целом, он скорее жив, чем мертв.

 

Первое время Хельмеппо изредка задумывается – если бывает в состоянии составить в своей голове мысль длиннее пары нейронных импульсов – когда же он сдохнет? Потому что никто не может существовать в таком режиме сколько либо продолжительное время и оставаться среднестатистически живым человеком. Однообразные дни плавно перетекают в однообразные ночи, переход одного времени суток в другое характеризуют короткие периоды сна без снов, полузабытья, и даже ради спасения собственной жизни Хельмеппо не сумеет сказать, сколько дней-месяцев-лет назад они начали это безумие. Не понимает, как и ради чего держится. Иногда – достаточно редко – он мечтает, чтобы Коби свалился уже наконец, ведь тогда он сможет с чистой совестью рухнуть рядом. И проспать суток двое, и к чертям Дозор в целом и Гарпа – вице-чертова-адмирала Гарпа – в частности. Мысль сдаться первым, как ни странно, в голову не заглядывает.

А Коби тоже держится. Проклятый коротышка, откуда силы берутся?

 

А потом так получается, что он привыкает. Осознание приходит, когда он стоит перед зеркалом и чистит зубы. Именно этот будничный момент выбирает мироздание, чтобы донести до едва проснувшегося – но нормально функционирующего, и это кажется непривычным – мозга счастливую новость.

«Вау, - думает Хельмеппо, словно первый раз в жизни смотря на себя в зеркало. – Вау, охренеть просто. – Тыкает пальцем в наметившиеся кубики пресса, напрягает руку, заставляя мышцы перекатываться под кожей. Заворожено оглаживает свое тело взглядом, выискивая менее заметные изменения, не замечая, как стекает по подбородку зубная паста. – Вот это нифига себе…»

Коби, движущийся плавными зигзагами и с закрытыми глазами натыкается на его спину, невнятно бормочет извинения, и совершенно логичным оказывается перевести взгляд на него.

Что-то там в голове перемыкает, и «нифигасебе» остается единственным во всем мире звукосочетанием. Ну, если описывать внятно, то Коби теперь не такой уж и пухлый, не такой уж и непропорциональный и не такой уж и коротышка. Вот только «нифигасебе» заглушает все внятные мысленные конструкции в голове Хельмеппо еще, по меньшей мере, пару минут. Потом Коби зевает с риском вывихнуть себе челюсть и стукается лбом о зеркало. После чего разлепляет один глаз и дружелюбно косится на Хельмеппо. Или просто косится, куда глаз открылся, фиг разберешь, пока он в таком состоянии.

«Надо узнать, сколько времени прошло, и с какого хрена он так вытянулся, – возвращается к Хельмеппо способность мыслить длинными предложениями. – Такими темпами он и меня перегнать может. А смотреть на этого коротышку снизу вверх… не-не-не, лучше сразу совершить героическое самоубийство. Пончик там у Гарпа стащить, или еще чего… Чтоб запомнили».

И нет, глядя на Коби, Хельмеппо не думает ни о чем странном. Ни одной мысли. Абсолютно.

 

«Усиленные тренировки – не так уж и плохо», - размышляет Хельмеппо.

Разные программы обучения разделяют их на часы. И это очень даже неплохо, черт, потому что очухавшийся организм принялся активно обращать свое внимание на окружающий мир. Ровно половина окружающего Хельмеппо мира вращается вокруг Коби, большая четверть оставшейся части – вокруг Гарпа, Парня-в-Шляпе и других тренеров, меньшая сосредоточилась в мелких буквах на бумаге – желтой и ломкой от старости, поскрипывающей в пальцах от свежести, затхлой от долгого непроветривания. Устав – наизусть; история, основные вехи, – наизусть; список разыскиваемых на данный момент пиратов, портреты прилагаются, привет, Мугивара, – наизусть; Порядок действий при – наизусть; карты Гранд Лайн, исследованная территория, – наизусть… Иногда желание побиться об стену головой становится нестерпимым, где-то Хельмеппо слышал, это помогает утрясать информацию.

Но даже Гарп и вся библиотека Штаба вместе взятые не могут заслонить собой Коби. Потому что – половина. И Хельмеппо едва сдерживается, чтобы не превратить одну половину в большую, а другую – в меньшую. Спят они по-прежнему на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Или не спят. Точнее, один из них думает, что второй спит, а второй первого не разубеждает.

Хельмеппо сам себе не может объяснить, что за хрень твориться в его голове. И не только в голове, но все, что ниже, можно списать на физиологию, возраст, отсутствие в казармах прекрасного пола и иже с ними. Когда доходит до того, что Хельмеппо с рукой в трусах не дышит, судорожно вслушиваясь в темную тишину, пытаясь определить, спит Коби или нет, – и не может определить, потому что сам он, черт, тоже всегда в такие моменты лежит тихо, и его самого Коби ни разу не засек, и, черт знает, вдруг будущий Адмирал сейчас тоже не спит, – и не может продолжить, опять же черт знает почему, и не может даже сам для себя определить, хочет он быть услышанным или нет…

Вот тогда Хельмеппо перестает делать вид, что не думает о странных вещах. И да, он, вроде как, извращенец, и это, вроде как, должно быть стыдно, но в душевой, за шумом воды, представляя себе напряженные развернутые плечи, прогнувшуюся спину, встрепанные розовые, розовые – у парня! – вихры, и очки, небрежно брошенные где-нибудь на полу, чтобы непременно сам, добровольно, лишил себя способности нормально видеть… ему хватает минуты, чтобы кончить.

Моя руки и одновременно восстанавливая дыхание, Хельмеппо уныло размышляет о своем не особо радостном будущем. Яхта, коктейль и девочки остались где-то там, несколько месяцев назад. А яхта, коктейль и Коби складываются в столь дикую картинку, что Хельмеппо нервно хихикает. Вот Коби – обязательно в адмиральском плаще на голое тело – ерзает в шезлонге и кидает неодобрительные взгляды на коктейль, пить он не умеет и не будет, но его в краску вгоняет одно название. И вот он обязательно закипает, краснеет, вскакивает с шезлонга, наступает ногой на полу слишком длинного плаща и пропахивает носом по палубе яхты. Такая вот, блин, романтика. Неудобный Коби объект для романтических мечтаний.

Что ему делать теперь, Хельмеппо не знает. Он ведь и за девчонками раньше как-то не ухаживал. И размышляет он, кстати, в последнее время слишком много. Это не к добру.

 

Первый бой – не учебный, реальный, с огнем, воплями, трупами и верной сталью поющих в руках ножей – Хельмеппо запоминает фрагментами. Он совершенно не помнит, когда и как успел заработать огромный изжелта-фиолетовый синяк на боку, зато знает, что вот эта крохотная темная точка на безымянном пальце левой руки – заноза, что она – из доски обшивки борта, и вогнал он ее себе под кожу, неловко схватившись за доски на седьмой минуте боя. И сейчас он сидит под окнами госпиталя и старательно расковыривает палец, потому что занозу нужно вытащить, она зудит под кожей, точно так же, как зудит вдоль позвоночника злое ощущение неприятия происходящего. Потому что Коби – там, за дверью, за коридором, из которого медики выгнали всех, кроме раненых, потому что, когда он видел его в последний раз, голова Коби была залита кровью, безвольно мотнулась от неосторожного движения несших носилки парней, а он не смог даже подойти ближе, потому что Устав – наизусть, потому что Порядок действий при – наизусть, да еще Гарп, и эта чертова заноза…

У коротышки оказывается всего лишь легкое сотрясение мозга, и, покинув госпиталь, он радует Хельмеппо болезненно бледным лицом, синяками под глазами и внезапными приступами головокружения. И щеголяет повязкой вокруг лба, под повязкой – первый боевой шрам, которым Коби втихомолку гордится, старательно, впрочем, это от приятеля скрывая.

 

А Хельмеппо ровно через сутки накрывает волной тошноты и почти-ужаса. Он вскакивает среди ночи, липкий от пота, стискивающий себя за плечи и задыхающийся. Скатывается с футона и хватает Коби за теплую, вялую со сна руку. Тот бездумно пытается отобрать у него свою конечность, затем просыпается, встряхивается и спрашивает:

\- Вы чего, Хельмеппо-сан? – губы его слушаются плохо, и вопрос выходит неразборчивым бурчанием.

\- Я убил человека, - шепчет Хельмеппо и крупно дрожит. Пальцы на предплечье Коби начинают неметь, так сильно он их стискивает. – Я. Сам. Убил. И не одного, кажется.

Коби молчит какое-то время, потом аккуратно кладет свою ладонь поверх его.

\- Знаете, Альвида, ну, капитан пиратов, с которой я плавал до встречи с Луффи-саном, убила человека в первую же мою неделю на корабле. Просто потому что тот посмел заявить дружку, что его невеста самая красивая в Ист Блю. Я тогда забился в трюм и несколько часов дрожал от ужаса, у меня чуть сердце не останавливалось, стоило услышать хоть шорох, а когда меня вытащили на палубу, и я увидел эту ее дубину, то просто свалился в обморок. – Он умолкает, неосознанно поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь Хельмеппо. Равномерные движения успокаивают, и Морган-младший, старательно думая о мужестве, отваге, бесстрашии и, вроде как, обязательной для дозорного репутации крутого парня, пытается заставить себя разжать пальцы. Или хотя бы сжимать не так сильно. – Знаете, за два года я привык, что человек может умереть ни за что, даже не в схватке. Просто по ее прихоти. Все эти два года я только и делал, что трясся за свою шкуру и говорил комплименты, правды в которых не было ни на грош. Потом появился Луффи-сан. А рядом с ним умирать пусть дико не хотелось, но если бы пришлось – то было уже не так страшно. А теперь мы здесь. И я не боюсь ничего, кроме увольнения из Дозора, - Коби низко опускает голову. – Я тоже... кого-то. И мне не стыдно, я даже не вспоминал об этом, пока Вы не заговорили. Это ненормально, да? – его голос опускается до шепота.

Хельмеппо ежится, влажная ночнушка облепляет тело, отбирая остатки тепла, и он молчит. Чего ждет Коби? Откровения взамен откровения? Не было у Моргана-младшего глубоких моральных терзаний в прошлом, все, что заставило его измениться внешне и внутренне, произошло на глазах Коби и при его непосредственном участии, да он порой лучше самого Хельмеппо знает, что с ним происходит!

\- Не знаю, - признается честно. – Может быть. А может, для тебя это, как раз, нормально. Мне вот раньше не приходилось смотреть, как кого-то то и дело убивают, знаешь ли. – Ступни леденеют, и он поджимает ноги под себя, случайно залезая коленями под одеяло и утыкаясь ими в бок Коби. Но, по крайней мере, дрожь прекратилась, и он снова может мыслить адекватно, без налета безумия. И пальцы разжать сумел, но ладонь с руки – из-под ладони – Коби не убирает. – Ладно, все уже в порядке, вроде. Я не хотел тебя будить. – Вот теперь становится стыдно, и пора бы уже перебираться в свою постель, но колени замечательно пригрелись, от Коби исходит равномерное тепло… стоп-стоп-стоп, вот об этом лучше не думать. – Так, значит, ты готов убивать, да?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы в море свободно плавали такие как Альвида. Не хочу, чтобы мирные жители попадали в рабство или умирали, всего лишь оказавшись не в том месте не в то время. Я хочу сделать океан безопасным. Да ради этого, ради этого я готов убивать. – В его голосе звучит такая страсть и уверенность в собственной правоте, что Хельмеппо становится не по себе. В полной темноте – луна скрыта за тучами, и силуэты предметов в комнатке скорее угадываются памятью, чем реально видимы, – Коби кажется как-то больше, массивнее. И почти физически ощущается исходящая от него сила. А потом он внезапно вздрагивает, и это ощущение пропадает. – Х-хельмеппо-сан, я… я не имел ввиду… то есть…

\- Пора бы тебе это прекращать, - машинально бормочет Хельмеппо. Он пытается разобраться в собственных мыслях и почти не обращает внимания на то, что говорит. – Куча уверенных слов, все вокруг затаивают дыхание, и тут ты внезапно чего-то пугаешься, отступаешь и начинаешь мямлить и извиняться. Никогда не сдавайся и все такое, забыл? Пока ты вдохновлено порешь что угодно, даже дикую ересь, тебе хочется верить, за тобой хочется идти. Так что прекращай отступать в последний момент, ладно? Воспринимай это как тренировки…

\- Хельмеппо-сан, - пальцы Коби на его ладони сжимаются, и он выныривает в реальный мир. И осознав, что сказанул, удушливо краснеет, благословляя ночь и темноту.

\- Я не… Да блин, короче, не вздумай нос задирать! Понял, коротышка?

Коби обнимает его, утыкается лбом в плечо и по голосу ясно, что он улыбается.

\- Ага, не буду.

Хельмеппо быстро высвобождается и переползает к себе. И бурчит:

\- Спи давай, завтра вставать рано.

\- Спокойной ночи, Хельмеппо-сан.

Ага, спокойной, как же. На своей постели Хельмеппо не только избавляется ото всех признаков возбуждения, но и разом теряет почти половину уверенности в правильности принятого решения. Он не идеалист, предел его мечтаний – собственный остров со всеми удобствами, всеобщее уважение и пара миллиардов белли под рукой постоянно. Он не совсем уверен, но убийство ради денег ставят же его на одну доску с так ненавидимыми Коби пиратами, верно?.. Или нет, ведь он будет делать мир чище, лучше, добрее, бла-бла-бла... Хельмеппо не знает уже, что хуже – остаться рядом с Коби на неопределенный срок, стоически борясь со стояком, зато ни о чем не думая, или в одиночку мучиться этими сомнениями. «Советчик, блин, выискался. Никогда не сдавайся, ага. Отец убивал, не сомневаясь. А я – я сумею вовремя остановиться, или стану таким же, как он?»

 

В следующие несколько дней Хельмеппо пытается понять, у него паранойя или Гарп и впрямь внимательно – еще внимательнее чем обычно, хотя такое и представить то сложновато, – за ним наблюдает. В любом случае, он не рискует и днем не думает ни о чем серьезном. Не то, чтобы у него было время. Стоило Коби окончательно поправиться, как вице-адмирал дотошно разобрал все допущенные ими в первом бою ошибки, ну и, по ходу дела, еще раз, для профилактики, доказал, что до него им как до луны пешком. И увеличил долю физических тренировок. Методично наворачивая круги по полигону, Хельмеппо в уме отрабатывает свою технику. Выбранные по принципу «первое-на-глаза-попавшееся-необычное-стильное-оружие» кукри лежат в руках как влитые, больше не норовят вывернуться из пальцев, как было в самом начале. И Хельмеппо отстраненно замечает, что, кажется, они окончательно свыклись друг с другом, и, подумать только, байки солдат о душе и своеволии оружия – не сказки. И что стоит ему начинать приспосабливать стандартные приемы под особенности своего тела.

Пару раз ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Коби. Но с разговором по душам тот не лезет, видимо решив, что Хельмеппо должен заговорить первым. Однажды ночью уславливается сам с собой дождаться следующего боя и собственной во время него реакции, а потом уже принимать окончательное решение.

 

Через пару дней Гарп объявляет, что они отправляются в продолжительный рейд. Где-то грабит поселения обнаглевшая и неуловимая пиратская шайка, островные базы Дозора не справляются самостоятельно, и помощь вице-адмирала Монки Д. Гарпа ужас как необходима прямо немедленно. И совершенно, совершенно не влияет на это тот факт, что вышеупомянутый вице-адмирал ухитрился развести на слабо Адмирала Аокидзи, и что теперь на месте казарм в западной части Штаба красуется воронка, размером с неплохой кратер, а вокруг нее еще, по крайней мере, на пару километров больше не растет ничего живого. И на километры ушедшая вглубь земли мерзлота не дает температуре на поверхности подняться выше пяти градусов тепла.

На первом встретившемся на пути острове про пиратов ни сном ни духом. Погрузка на корабль продовольствия оканчивается около шести часов вечера, на горизонте намечается буря, которая с равной вероятностью поднимет море в окрестностях острова на дыбы или же пронесется мимо, в городе зажигаются огни, начинается пиршество в честь дня рождения губернатора, и Хельмеппо с Коби оказываются в числе отпущенных развлечься счастливчиков.

Именно там, в одной из лавок, объявивших распродажу ради знаменательного события, Хельмеппо и видит их. И влюбляется. И не реагирует на тычки Коби, безрезультатно пытающегося оттащить его от витрины. Когда у замершего каменным истуканом Моргана-младшего из уголка рта начинает тянуться ниточка слюны, Коби, уже не на шутку взволновавшийся, пинает его в лодыжку. Это помогает. Но вместо ожидаемого извержения потока ругательств и прыжков на здоровой ноге, оживший Хельмеппо бросается в лавку, размахивая руками и прихрамывая, подбегает к торговцу и эмоционально что-то тараторит. Пухлый старичок пытается вставить в его речь хоть слово, безуспешно, потом обреченно взмахивает руками и семенит к витрине. Достает что-то, Коби так и не успевает понять что, впихивает в руки психованного покупателя, забирает деньги и выталкивает его за дверь. Хельмеппо, расплывшийся в счастливой улыбке от уха до уха – сам Луффи-сан позавидовал бы – и прижимающий к груди покупку, подходит к Коби.

\- Хельмеппо-сан?

\- Ххах, жизнь прекрасна! – забывший обо всем на свете Хельмеппо смотрит на него сияющими глазами. Отсветы фонарей бликуют на его лице, и вот сейчас он совершенно доволен жизнью.

\- Что Вы купили?

\- Смотри, круто, да?

Хельмеппо вскидывает руку к лицу, затем убирает и гордо выпрямляется, уперев руки в бока. А Коби удивленно рассматривает… очки, вроде как.

\- Эт-то… ну…

Очки кажутся странными и неудобными, и Коби считает, что Хельмеппо ночью в солнцезащитных очках выглядит глупо.

\- Чего мычишь? Нравится?

\- Ну… нет. - То, что иногда стоит врать даже лучшим друзьям, Коби понимает сразу же. Не меняется ни поза, ни выражение лица Хельмеппо, но он словно бы тускнеет. Потом вскидывает подбородок еще выше, упирает указательный палец ему в переносицу и обличает:

\- Ты – ничего не смыслишь в современной моде, коротышка! Так и проходишь всю жизнь в обносках или полной безвкусице. Да и я идиот, тоже, нашел, кого спрашивать! Ты в какой деревне родился? Там хоть магазины-то были?

\- Точно, - обиженно выпаливает Коби, – Вы идиот, Хельмеппо-сан! И это у Вас вкуса нет! И вообще, настоящему воину наплевать на то, как он одет, а будь Ваша воля, Вы бы себе целый ворох ненужных тряпок и побрякушек накупили! А лучше формы нет ничего! Все эти шмотки – для девушек. Хорошо хоть, Вы не браслет или там ожерелье…

\- Иди к черту, - шипит Хельмеппо. – Если нифига не понимаешь, то хоть другим не мешай. – Разворачивается и уходит по направлению к порту, где виднеются мачты их корабля. Не реагируя на оклик Коби.

И, конечно же, первый кого он видит, ступив на палубу, – Монки Д. Гарп собственной персоной. Вице-адмирал рассматривает его несколько секунд, хватается за живот и начинает ржать:

\- Ты чего на себя нацепил, кретин малолетний?

Хельмеппо, багровый от злости, взлетает на мачту, в их с Коби каморку, пинком разворачивает футон, падает на него, не раздеваясь, и долго еще бесится в полной темноте, слушая, как расцветают в небе фейерверки.

 

Утром у него есть несколько минут вспомнить, почему он лежит одетый, а мир кажется весьма фиговым местом. Коби рядом нет, футон не разложен, но это ничего не значит, тот всегда вскакивает ни свет ни заря и мчится на тренировки. Обычно мчится в компании Хельмеппо, но у Моргана-младшего нет никакого желания его сейчас видеть. До завтрака, судя по солнцу, еще около часа, и ему за это время просто необходимо успокоится. Показываться на глаза Гарпу в таком состоянии – самоубийство чистой воды.

Хельмеппо вынимает кукри из ножен и, едва касаясь, гладит лезвие. Отстраненно усмехается, вспоминая, как порезался ими, доставая в первый раз. На левой руке остался тонкий бледный шрам, напоминанием о взаимной неприязни на заре развития отношений. Обычно для их заточки он использует точильный камень, но сейчас – сейчас ему потребуется что-нибудь более трудновыполнимое, требующее большей сосредоточенности. Плавно и равномерно проводя чакмаком вдоль лезвия, Хельмеппо погружается в подобие транса, и почти не замечает скрип люка. Коби, потоптавшись за его спиной, неловко садится рядом, ерзает, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но, не получив желаемого, сдается и принимается терпеливо ждать.

Цель достигнута, Хельмеппо на самом деле перестает злиться. Да какая, в конце концов, разница, что там говорят эти придурки, главное – что думает о себе он сам. Откладывает чакмак в сторону, вкладывает кукри в ножны, потягивается, и тут только осознает присутствие Коби рядом. Вздыхает и предлагает мировую:

\- Я погорячился вчера. – Это тот максимум извинений, который он способен выдать, не чувствуя себя виноватым.

Коби тут же дергается и начинает быстро-быстро мотать головой:

\- Извините, это я вчера был неправ! – вжимает голову в плечи и осторожно смотрит на лицо Хельмеппо. – Вы правда не сердитесь, Хельмеппо-сан?

\- Оба виноваты, - с облегчением подводит итог Хельмеппо. – Давай так, ты молчишь о моих вкусах, а я о твоих, ладно?

\- Ну… - тянет Коби, а затем решается. Лезет в карман и достает заколку. Совершенно точно из той же серии, что и купленные вчера очки. – Вот. Я подумал, Вам ведь, ну… то есть… я не хотел Вас обидеть! Я сожалею! Правда! Хельмеппо-сан, наверное, у меня действительно нет вкуса, но я не имел права так про Вас говорить! Я извиняюсь, я…

\- Тихо! - прикрикивает Хельмеппо, пока тот окончательно не утопил себя в сожалениях. – Понял, я, понял. Спасибо. – Берет заколку и вертит в руках. Хочется схватить будущего Адмирала в охапку и потискать. Ну, и не только потискать, конечно. Останавливает его практически стопроцентная вероятность получить по морде.

\- Я подумал, вдруг Вам пригодится… - растеряв запал, мямлит Коби. – А то волосы у Вас… - касается пальцами отросших ниже плеч прядей и качает головой.

\- Что, волосы мои тебе тоже не нравятся? – полунасмешливо-полураздраженно сдвигает брови Хельмеппо.

Коби краснеет, отдергивает руку и быстро возражает:

\- Очень нравятся, правда! – запинается, краснеет еще гуще. Хельмеппо смотрит на него, молча, не моргая. Просто не может разорвать зрительный контакт. Коби пытается еще что-то сказать, но лишь беззвучно шевелит губами. Пространство каморки медленно сжимается, солнечный свет за окном и крики чаек кажутся призрачными, нереальными, у Коби дыхание перехватывает, и он начинает дышать, приоткрыв рот, мелкими судорожными вздохами.

\- Завтрак уже начался! Десять минут назад! Вы почему не в столовой, лентяи?! - Привет, вице-адмирал Гарп.

 

\- У тебя сильные ноги. – Говорит широкоплечий мечник. Его учитель. Первые недели знакомства они убить друг друга хотели, регулярно, каждые пять минут занятий, если не чаще. Потом притерлись. Хельмеппо вообще не умеет заводить друзей. Это Коби стремительно оброс компанией, а он добился пока только, чтобы его не сторонились. Но неважно. – Попрыгай.

\- Да п… в смысле, простите, сенсей, что?

\- Прыгай давай, бестолочь! Вперед, назад, в стороны, вверх, куда угодно, кроме как за борт. Я хочу посмотреть.

Хельмеппо вертит пальцем у виска, ловит бешеный взгляд учителя и прыгает. Не меньше пятнадцати минут. Когда на палубе собирается толпа, а он уже морально готов случайно промахнуться и приземлиться-таки кому-нибудь из этой толпы на голову, учитель подзывает его к себе. Через полтора часа Хельмеппо сидит, привалившись спиной к мачте, запрокинув руки за голову, и проворачивает в уме предложенные ему новые приемы. Некоторые кажутся совершенно фантастическими, некоторые – слишком опасными, но большинство ему хочется опробовать прямо сейчас. Единственное препятствие – время суток и, соответственно, шляющаяся по палубе толпа народа. Какого черта они все повылезали? Уж точно ему не нужно, чтобы кто-то наблюдал за неуклюжими первыми попытками. Хельмеппо дождется ночи. И нет – он не беспокоится о том, как теперь быть со старательно избегающим его Коби.

Он просто в тихой панике.

 

Дождаться ночи не получается. Неожиданно показавшиеся на горизонте два корабля под пиратским флагом вполне соответствуют выданной им ориентировке. Гарп приказывает готовиться к бою, и кукри оказываются в руках раньше, чем он успевает вспомнить, что же его так беспокоило несколько дней назад. Заколка в волосах сидит словно приклеенная, ненормально цепко удерживает волосы, – а он и не замечал раньше, как раздражают выбивающиеся со временем из хвоста пряди. И очки, очки, которые Хельмеппо просто не додумался снять, тоже внезапно не сползают, практически не ощущаются на переносице. Зато не слепят глаза солнечные блики на сталкивающихся лезвиях.

Он понятия не имеет, где Коби. Поэтому, когда взрывается нижняя палуба пиратского флагмана, и корабль начинает медленно опускаться под воду, сердце пропускает удар. Но больше он отвлекаться себе не позволяет.

 

Коби находит его в лазарете спустя три часа, старательно убеждающего одного из медиков, что порез на бедре – это просто царапина, что волноваться не о чем, и что ему нужно идти. Стоит Хельмеппо заметить Коби, как его разом отпускает напряжение, он откидывается на спину и облегченно вздыхает. И громогласно требует обезболивающее, бинты, воды, и, кажется, сказку на ночь. Слегка ошеломленный резкой переменой, но получивший, наконец, доступ к раненой конечности медик осматривает порез, наскоро перевязывает и намекает, что Хельмеппо вполне может здесь не задерживаться. Прежде чем тот успевает возмутиться пренебрежением к собственной персоне и стать абсолютно невыносимым – а такое желание ясно читается на его лице – Коби подхватывает приятеля, перекидывает его руку через плечо и вытаскивает наружу.

То, как они забираются к себе на мачту – отдельная эпопея, и к концу ее Хельмеппо одновременно и проклинает свое ранение, и благодарен ему. Потому что Коби совсем близко, удобный такой и заботливый. Помогает раздеться, укладывает, накрывает одеялом и садится рядом, обхватив колени руками. И смотрит, просто смотрит на него, и у Хельмеппо от взгляда этого чешется переносица, потом плечо, за плечом – левая ступня, местечко между лопаток, раненое бедро под бинтами… и все это зудит сильнее и сильнее, и Хельмеппо дергается, наконец, елозит спиной по простыне и ворчит сквозь зубы:

\- Чего пялишься, живой я, живой.

\- Вы ведь не уйдете, Хельмеппо-сан?

Хельмеппо моргает недоуменно, а потом вспоминает про свои страхи и сомнения. Прислушивается к себе, но ощущает только облегчение – коротышка выжил и не пострадал даже – и усталость. И удовлетворение от выполненной работы. Последнее слегка настораживает, но не особенно. Гораздо сильнее недовольство собственной ошибкой, сейчас, перебирая в памяти свои действия, Хельмеппо видит, по меньшей мере, три способа избежать ранения.

Наверное, задумывается он слишком глубоко и не к месту, потому что Коби не выдерживает, хватает его за руку и тихо, отчаянно как-то спрашивает:

\- Вы уходите, Хельмеппо-сан?

\- Да с чего ты взял?

\- Значит, нет? – ему нужен четкий, определенный ответ. И он будет трясти его, пока этот ответ не получит, понимает Хельмеппо.

\- Не собираюсь я уходить, - поворачивает ладонь, переплетает пальцы с пальцами Коби. – Паникер ты. Напридумывал.

Коби смотрит на их руки, и его ладонь подрагивает.

\- Х-хельмеппо-сан…

\- Ну?

\- Я…

\- Чего?

Румянец расползается по щекам Коби, стекает на шею, захватывает уши. На правое ухо, кстати, ему сейчас падает солнечный луч, и это самое ухо отсвечивает мягко-розовым. Под ним, на шее, две параллельные царапины, уже запекшиеся, а еще ниже – черное пятно копоти.

\- М-можно… я Вас… обниму?

-… и поцелую, - добавляет Хельмеппо.

\- А? – и глаза у него круглые, как у совы, удивленные. Ну, и испуганные, чего уж там.

\- Обниму и поцелую, - терпеливо повторяет Хельмеппо. – Или так, или можешь к себе отползать. – И вцепляется в ладонь Коби, щас, разбежался, фиг я тебе выбирать дам.

И когда Коби его неуверенно целует, Хельмеппо думает, что у него тоже особого выбора нет. Он не сумеет потерять себя, как отец. Чего-чего, а этого ему не позволят.


End file.
